


Rich Sips

by Anonymous



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, also feelings for some reason, like get out a magnifying glass and really look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Youngjo isn’t sure exactly what it is about Keonhee that makes him this way. He jokes with the rest of the group, they’re all friends after all, but there’s something about Keonhee specifically that makes him come out of his usually mild shell more often than not...
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Rich Sips

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what demon possessed me to write the great keonjo piss fic but uh...enjoy? i guess?

Youngjo isn’t sure exactly what it is about Keonhee that makes him this way. He jokes with the rest of the group, they’re all friends after all, but there’s something about Keonhee specifically that makes him come out of his usually mild shell more often than not.

Maybe it’s the way he flusters so easily -- the way it takes almost nothing to rile him up and get him to fight back. Youngjo thinks it’s endearing when his face scrunches in frustration and the blush colors pink from his ears to his cheeks. He’s come to look forward to the banter between them. And maybe if he’s honest with himself, he has a bit of a crush.

One thing Youngjo doesn’t expect is for their relationship to take the turn it does. It starts off simple enough. They're sprawled out on the couch in one of the recording rooms, Keonhee currently using Youngjo's lap as a footrest, bickering over what to order for dinner. Seoho just rolls his eyes from where he's seated against the wall, headphones in and watching some dumb compilation video on his phone.

"Hyung seriously, you're impossible." Keonhee huffs, kicking at Youngjo's hand as it pinches him directly under the knee. "Just split it with me."

"So what? I hate sushi, you know that." Youngjo's face crinkles in disgust and Keonhee sits up to punch him in the arm.

"Ugh _fine,_ just order whatever you want. I'll pick something up from the cafe." Keonhee's leg jiggles from where Youngjo has his arms wrapped around it. "Let go of me, I gotta pee."

And Youngjo isn't sure what compels him in the moment. Whether it's the adorable pout on Keonhee's face or the fact that he's been holed up recording all day and needs to let off some steam, but he's suddenly consumed with the need to torment him. Just a little.

"Oh, do you?" Youngjo's on top of him then, digging his hands into Keonhee's sides from where he's pinned against the couch. Keonhee squeals, wriggling in Youngjo's hold and beating his fists against his chest, weakly trying to get his weight off his body.

Youngjo just laughs as he struggles, fully intending on letting him go, but then he takes one last dig into Keonhee's abdomen and that's when he hears it. A soft muted sound muffled against his shoulder that sounds suspiciously like a moan.

He stills his hands and pulls back, watching the color flood the tips of Keonhee's ears beautifully. The shock only lasts for a second, Keonhee suddenly shoving Youngjo off him completely.

Youngjo lets him go, watching as he scrambles from the couch to the door and slams it shut behind him. Seoho finally pulls his headphones from his ears, oblivious until this point, tilting his head at Youngjo's concerned expression.

"What did you do this time?" Seoho asks, looking a lot like he’s about to start nagging.

"I don't know." Youngjo answers truthfully. 

"Maybe you should go check on him."

\-------

The bathroom is quiet when Youngjo enters, the stall at the furthest end of the room the only one shut and seemingly occupied. He raises his hand to knock but freezes when he hears a soft panting from behind the door. A stifled groan follows, then the telltale flush and shuffling of clothes and Youngjo's brain doesn't connect to body fast enough to move before the stall door swings open and Keonhee collides with his chest.

"Oh for fuck's _sake_." Keonhee swears, pushing past him to walk to the sink. His hands tremble as he runs them under the tap and Youngjo feels the burn of something hot and foreign crawling up his throat.

"Look," Youngjo swallows, unsure of how to start. "I'm sorry about earlier. And just now. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it. Haven't you embarrassed me enough for one day." Keonhee sounds genuinely hurt and Youngjo can't stand it.

"You don't have to be. E-embarrassed, that is." Youngjo stammers, sounding a lot like the one who was just caught jerking off on company time. "I know we play around and whatever but I’m still your hyung. You can talk to me.” 

“Why?” Keonhee shouts, exasperated. “So you can lord it over my head that I got fucking hard because I almost pissed myself?” 

The shock knocks into Youngjo so hard it feels like he’s just been slapped. He freezes, feeling the room tilt slightly beneath him. 

He thought maybe it was the way Keonhee was restrained, or the tickling perhaps, but not - not this. This never even crossed his mind in the slightest. All of the blood in his body suddenly rushes south so fast he feels dizzy. _What the fuck._

Keonhee’s face softens, realizing the weight of his confession and the awkward tension clamping around them like a vice.

“You won’t...tell anyone. Will you?” Keonhee’s voice is so quiet, Youngjo almost misses it. “Please…”

Youngjo shakes his head. Despite what their playful relationship has evolved into, and the fact that saying something like that out loud would also expose some of his _own_ unspoken secrets, he would do whatever Keonhee asked of him without question.

“No. Never…” Youngjo tries to choose his next words carefully. He moves closer so he can take Keonhee’s hands in his and let him know he’s deadly serious. “In fact, if you ever wanted to...explore any of this further, I’d be more than willing to help.” 

The range of expressions that crosses Keonhee’s face at his words makes something that feels an awful lot like affection ache in Youngjo’s chest. He worries his bottom lip cutely in between his teeth and Youngjo wants to kiss him so badly. So he does. 

It’s far too short and it makes Youngjo yearn for a great many things he doesn’t have the time to unpack just yet, but Keonhee whispers against his lips and he knows what he feels is right.

“Okay…” 

  
  


\------

  
  


Everything moves like normal after that. When the cameras are on it’s business as usual. And when they’re off, things just get a little more physical. 

It’s not unusual for any of them to fool around -- to get each other off after a long, stressful day. But Keonhee starts spending more and more time in Youngjo’s bed to the point where Geonhak grumbles and grabs his blanket, complaining about a lack of sleep and saying he’s staying with Hwanwoong from now on. 

It’s a few weeks before they really get to explore Keonhee’s hidden proclivity, but they talk about it at length. Things they want both out of their arrangement, what is and isn’t comfortable, and what they can even feasibly get away with.

Youngjo waits until they only have a few easy schedules, nothing too crazy but just enough to make things fun. Keonhee doesn’t think anything of it when Youngjo buys him a coffee on the way to record a radio show, downing it with gratitude since they’ve been up since early morning. 

And Keonhee drinks a lot of water normally. Especially since he has to do most of the talking during these things, liking to keep his voice healthy and intact. He’s almost finished with his bottle during a song break, and Youngjo uncaps his own and slides it over, feigning concern.

“Take mine. You look a little dehydrated.” 

If he suspects anything at first, Keonhee doesn’t show it, taking a sip and readjusting the script in front of him. When he lifts the bottle again, Youngjo slides his hand under the table and squeezes his thigh. Keonhee gasps and almost chokes, dripping water down his shirt. Hwanwoong shoots him a look from across the table like he’s gonna ask if he’s ok but Keonhee just waves him off.

He turns and is about to say something when they’re called back to air, but he doesn’t miss the way Youngjo’s lips quirk from where he’s decidedly not looking in Keonhee’s direction. The realization of the way Youngjo’s been behaving the entire day hits him hard and fast and Keonhee shifts in his chair. He takes another sip and shrugs off his coat, the temperature in the room suddenly stifling.

It only gets worse a few hours later when they return to the company building. Youngjo’s becoming increasingly drunk with power. He’s positively gleeful as he watches Keonhee struggle to keep still in the back of the van when they get stuck in traffic, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and he just has to see how far he can take this. 

He’s always enjoyed pushing Keonhee’s buttons as often as he can -- but this is a whole different level of fun. Especially since he knows how much Keonhee enjoys it, and how this little game they're playing is just a secret between the two of them. 

Everyone heads in to wrap things up for the night and Youngjo follows Keonhee inside. He sees he’s heading towards the bathroom and he cuts him off in the hallway, the time of day making it blissfully empty.

“Where are you going?” Youngjo asks innocently, eyes dark and betraying his intent.

“Move ‘jo I have to- _fuck-”_

Youngjo cuts him off by running a hand up his sweater, pressing his thumb against the jut of his hip, just hard enough to make a point.

“There’s no time. We have to do a live before we go back, remember?” Youngjo leans in to whisper in his ear, cloyingly sweet. “Surely you can hold it a little longer for me, baby. Can’t you? We don’t want to disappoint the fans.” 

Keonhee whines high in the back of his throat when Youngjo slips his hand down to brush lightly against the swell of his groin. He nods, frantic at the tone of Youngjo’s voice and the sudden overwhelming need to try and be good for him.

It proves to be the longest half hour of Keonhee’s life. From the second the camera switches on, just the two of them holed up in Youngjo’s studio, if feels like Youngjo’s hell bent on torturing him. He reads out annoyingly long questions, ones that require Keonhee to give elaborate answers as he squirms and fidgets in his chair. He blames it on the air conditioning when the fans ask if he’s ok.

“You know our Keonhee’s just sensitive.” Youngjo laughs charmingly, squeezing Keonhee’s side and watching the chat fill with adoration for their usual banter when Keonhee squeaks and smacks his hand away, flushing a brilliant red down to his neck. 

He gets up midway through at one point, pretending to look for his phone to read comments, just so he can hunch over off camera, squeezing his legs together and trying to get his breathing under control. Youngjo swallows, feeling the heat burn molten in his gut, wishing he could shift the focus and put him on display.

Keonhee knows he has an out. He really can get up any time and go and Youngjo would let him, but something about the desperation seeping under his skin makes every nerve in his body light on fire. He feels so full to the point where it’s making his knees weak and his head spin and he _craves it_. 

And then there’s the fact that he’s so goddamn _hard --_ he has been since he figured out what the hell Youngjo was planning. Thankfully he’s covered by his sweater and the desk they’re sat at, not to mention the shitty wifi and Youngjo’s horrid mood lighting. No one would be able to tell the difference at this rate, but still Keonhee is counting down the seconds until it’s all over and he can get some relief.

After what feels like an eternity, they finally say their goodbyes and Youngjo shuts the camera off. Keonhee gets up almost immediately, hobbling his way towards the door, but Youngjo is faster. 

Before Keonhee even has time to register his movement, his back is pressed up against the cold wood and Youngjo’s mouth is on him. Keonhee hears the lock click shut and he whines into the kiss, trying to nudge Youngjo out of the way but every movement puts pressure on his bladder and he feels like he’s going to explode.

“Youngjo please...hyung, I _can’t-_ ” He scrambles at Youngjo’s shoulders, pleading and desperate.

“Aww, my pretty baby.” Youngjo coos, sliding his thigh in between Keonhee’s legs and pinning him against the door. “Look at you struggling to hold it in. You must really have to go. You’ve done so well for me all day -- you wouldn’t wanna make a mess all over yourself now, would you?”

Keonhee can feel his eyes well with tears at the thought of it. The thought of pissing himself in front of another person has him twitching helplessly, every movement causing him to rut against Youngjo’s thigh. He whimpers at the endless friction, feeble and confused, the pleasure mixed with the overwhelming need to relieve himself making him brainless. 

“I-I can’t hold it m-much longer. Please- _please._ ” He’s shaking uncontrollably now, every muscle in his body strung tight with urgency. He feels the wet spot forming in his underwear when Youngjo kneads his palm directly into his bladder and he’s going to scream. 

“Oh my god, you really are gonna piss yourself right here in my fucking studio. How disgusting.” Youngjo taunts, voice thick from the sight. “Go ahead then, let it all out so I can see how filthy you really are.”

Keonhee tries -- he really _tries_ to hold it in, but he’s in so much pain at this point he finally breaks, clutching at Youngjo’s shoulders as the hot rush of urine starts to run down his leg. He cries from relief and the mortification of it, tears spilling over as the wet patch grows against his pants and drips onto Youngjo’s leg and the floor. He can’t stop it, the single function of his body thinking only of release. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-” Keonhee hiccups distraught little noises into Youngjo’s chest, skin burning with shame, and Youngjo’s never been harder in his whole life. 

He shakes his head at Keonhee’s strung out apology, pulling him up so he can kiss him properly. He fumbles with the buttons on Keonhee’s pants, his own hands shaking as he gets them undone and wraps a hand around him. Keonhee moans brokenly as Youngjo strokes him with purpose, urine still sticking to his skin and mingling with the slick now steadily leaking from his cock. It’s repulsive and humiliating but it makes them both come faster than they ever have, worn so thin from the tension and ready to snap.

Keonhee spurts into Youngjo’s hand in mere seconds, sobbing against his mouth. And Youngjo follows not long after, coming in his pants with a hollow groan when Keonhee grinds his palm against him.

Keonhee’s legs finally give out from exertion but Youngjo’s there’s to catch him, shifting him from the mess they’ve made to set him gently on the floor. He takes him in his arms and rubs soothing circles against his back with his clean hand, waiting for Keonhee to catch his breath.

“Holy shit.” Youngjo murmurs, dazed. If he’s as wiped out as he feels from the come down, he can only imagine what Keonhee must be going through. “You did so well, baby, so well. How are you feeling?”

“...sticky.” Keonhee mumbles into his neck. “Revolting. _Amazing._ Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“ _Me?”_ Youngjo scoffs, incredulous. “This whole thing was your idea!”

Keonhee laughs and it’s contagious, the absurdity of their entire relationship makes his chest feel full and Youngjo thinks he might be a little bit in love.

“Is this a weird time to ask you to get me some water?” Keonhee chuckles, throat wrecked from exertion. Youngjo shifts them so he can reach for a water bottle he keeps in the mini fridge next to the couch and hands it over.

“I have a better question for you.” Youngjo looks around, cursing his own stupid impulsiveness for doing this in his work space. “How the fuck are we gonna clean this all up?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really expecting any feedback since from what i've seen no one really reads this pairing and also this particular kink scares a lot of people off but you know, if you feel like it i would really appreciate it. you can always leave it under anon. :)


End file.
